


Wrong

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Rose both have hang-ups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

He tried to tell himself it really wasn't ethical. He had been her teacher, had known her as a lost, scared kid, had seen her at her most vulnerable.

He didn't want to admit how much of the desire he was fighting was bound up in the patch, in the white hair, the inhuman strength.

He didn't want to think how much of her urge to pursue him was a new form of 'be like daddy'.

He tried hard not to think of just what Joe, what Roy'd say.

Then he couldn't think, lost in a breathless kiss that defied all the reasons why it was wrong.


End file.
